The Fire of Family
by Lily Ann Potter
Summary: Madeline has abilities she cannot explain, powers that have kept her circling through the foster care system all her life. It was only when Tony Stark came searching for her did things start to change. Tony and Pepper gave her a home and it was in this home that she learned how to control her fire as one of the Avengers.
1. Beginnings

**The Fire of Family**

 _Chapter 1_

 **A/N-** Okay, so this was just something I had rattling in the back of my and decided to publish now. So, please, if you enjoyed reading it or have any questions regarding my story, please let me know!

One thing you need to know is how I've altered the MCU. As of right now, the only major changes I've put in place have to do with the timeline of Iron Man I & II and Tony & Pepper's relationship. Instead of taking place in 2008 & 2009, they will have happened in 2004 & 2005, my story taking place directly after the events of the first Iron Man. Also, to sum up Tony & Pepper's relationship:

Right out of college, Pepper Potts is hired by Tony Stark as one of Stark Industries' interns, working her way up to become Tony's personal assistant. Despite his constant flirting and playboy attitude, she manages to find another side to Tony and they enter a romantic relationship. After being kidnapped by the Ten Rings, becoming Iron Man, and the downfall of Obadiah, Tony realizes just how important Pepper is to him and asks her to marry him in which she says yes. With Rhody as the best man, they are wed in a small, but extravagant ceremony.

Alright, super cheesy, yes? Well, there's that.

Thanks and happy reading!

Minutes within being born, she went into multiple organ failure. It started with her liver, then her kidneys. And at 01:29 AM on May 4, 1990 that little girl's heart shut down and she stopped breathing. The couple her birth mother had found abandoned the child, too pained to loose another.

They watched through the glass as the doctors and nurses began to unplug and untangle various tubes and attachments, the constant beeping of the monitors coming to a halt. Their little girl was dead.

The older woman brought her fingers to her lips, choking back a sob as she tried her best to see through the tears. Her husband stood behind her, his hands trailing up and down her arms.

"Do you think we should go tell her?" she whispered.

The man reached up to run a hand through his salt and pepper hair. The thin lines traveling across his forehead along with the creases in the corner of his eyes made him look like a man who had waited too long and paid the price. Eventually, he nods.

He body temperature was at a recorded high of 107.1ºF when she died. It wasn't too much of a surprise—they had little hope for the baby that was born at 27 weeks. They were shocked, however, when at 02:07 AM on May 4, 1990 her eyes shot open and she let out a cry as her heart rate picked up and her temperature continued to rise until stabilizing at around 115ºF. It was both scientifically baffling and a miracle. But as that tiny baby's chest rose and fell through the night, it was alone.

Now, nearly fourteen years later, she lay on her bed letting her mind wander to those prospective parents who left her. All she knew about them, other than the fact that they left her at that hospital, was their name: Alvery. It's the same name on her birth certificate. _Madeline Alvery_. It was at least more than she knew about her biological parents.

 **/ Madeline /**

I used to think that if two people who were supposed to take care of and love me weren't willing to stick around for "further complications," then they wouldn't have made for good parents anyway. But now I've realized there are worse places to end up.

I've been moving around in the foster care system for most my life. That's what happens when you're a medical mystery. I was hot to the touch with an eternal fever and a heart rate over 200bpm. It raised a flag to any couple who picked me up and held me. So instead, families opted for a different, healthier baby. This went on for years until I finally realized no one wanted me. At least, that's what they said.

"Freak," "Dangerous," "Uncontrollable," "Monster." Just some of the words my foster dad screamed at me after I sent him to the emergency room with third degree burns on both his hands. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even know how I did it. I was just _so angry..._

He hit her. He hit her and when he went to do it again, I tried to stop him. He wasn't supposed to hit her—the other foster kid—a six year old girl. It was our unspoken agreement. I took his beatings and in return he'd keep his hands off of her. It was better that way. When I would wake up in the morning, the welts over my eyes and the bruises that littered my limbs had always disappeared. The break in one of my ribs from a blow to my side was suddenly healed before school the next day. But when he grabbed her... Something flared up inside me, a fire raging within, traveling through my body to the outside.

Since then I've bounced between four other places and as of last night I've been transferred to a group home.

Yesterday, at school, I was taking a test, my teacher walking the isles to monitor the students. When she stopped beside me, probably just to check on how I was doing, she laid her hand on my shoulder and something brought me back to that night. I don't remember what happened, but the other kids in the class claim my whole body burst into flames right there at my desk. They said that the flames grew larger and larger, the colour changing from a fiery red-orange to a soft white and eventually a blazing blue before the sprinkler system kicked in and put me out. It seemed so unreal, but like I said, I wouldn't know. The first thing I can recall is Ms. Polnick being loaded into the back of an ambulance in the school parking lot.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened and it surely wouldn't be the last. Incidents like these happened all the time. My poor social worker, she knew that I caused them. But then again, how could I? People don't typically burst into flames and when they do, they don't come out unscathed. What I could do... it wasn't normal. And it wasn't just fire, either. It was energy itself, the life that coursed through my body. I could produce sparks of electricity and create new cells—it's how I'm able to recover so quickly. Although, it's not without it's disadvantages. Using these newfound abilities drained my energy significantly, leaving me completely exhausted afterwards.

 _But what good is any of that if I can't learn to control it?_ I thought as I rolled over onto my side, clutching the comforter tight.

 **/ Tony /**

I glanced over to where she sat, her feet tucked under her as she read a book cracked open over the arm of the couch. She was dressed comfortably for a night in, her shoulder-length hair tucked behind her ears as she hovered over the words printed on the page.

 _God, she's beautiful,_ I thought to myself.

"Tony?" she called out suddenly, folding her book to a close. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I said grabbing the two glasses I had poured.

Together, the two of us went over some industrial designs for a new Stark Industries building in New York, just barely glancing at the cost. It wasn't long until my drink was empty and my mind wandered elsewhere, Pepper constantly trying to steer me back on topic.

"Did you get those papers signed?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," I say, rolling my glass between my palms.

"You... You okay?" Pepper asks, a funny smile on her mouth. "Seems like you have something on your mind."

"Do you want kids?" I blurted. "I mean, you do want kids, Pepper, right?"

Her face went from mild surprise to complete bewilderment, all traces of the smile gone from her lips. Her eyes darkened and she leaned forward to put her drink down on the coffee table, turning away slightly.

"I know we've never talked about it," I said quickly. "My father, he, uh, was in his fifties when he had me and I don't want to be an old dad and-"

"I-I don't know, I..."

"I knew I should've transitioned into that a little smoother."

Pepper lets out a sob.

"Was it something I said?" I half-heartedly joked.

Another sob.

"Aw, Pepper," I whisper, wrapping my arms around her, bringing her close. "We don't have to rush into anything, I just thought we could talk about it that's all. If you don't want kids, that's fine-"

"No. It's not that, I..." she trailed off.

"Well, what it is then?" I ask, bringing her tear stained face up to mine, brushing a few strands of her red hair out of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There-There's something you don't know, Tony," she cried. "Something I've never told you about."

 **/ Pepper /**

Tony continued to look down at me with that worried frown and furrowed eyebrows, waiting for me to go on. I sniffed and took in one long shaky breath as I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands, wiping away the wetness, letting my fingers slide down so that they rested on either side of my face.

"I was eighteen," I began. "My boyfriend at the time, we had been dating for sixth months. He was so right in so many ways. He was kind and smart, top of his class. We were going to be co-valedictorians together... and going to separate universities in the fall. We knew that when we started dating, we knew what was going to happen and we were okay with it. But when-when I found out I was pregnant-"

I tried not to let it, but my voice wavered. Tony clenched his jaw and I averted my eyes.

"Hey," he murmured, bringing his hand to cup my face, running his thumb under my eye.

I laid my hand over his and gave him a weak smile before continuing.

"I didn't want to mess anything up for him; we weren't ready to be parents. So, I decided that when the time came I would give the baby up for adoption. I found this great couple. They couldn't have children of their own, but they were the kind of people who were supposed to be parents, you know?"

"You find this couple through an agency?"

"Yeah, Hudson Valley or something in New York. It was all going to be okay. I would give birth at the end of summer and start school after. But she was born early, Tony, like really, really, early," I whispered. _"Something was wrong_ —more than just being born premature. I didn't know what was wrong or what was going to happen to her. I was so scared, Tony. So, I left. I left the hospital."

"So... you don't know if... if she..."

I shook my head. "No and it's just—I left her, Tony! And I may have been giving her up, but she was still my child and I left her. I left her to die and I'm just not sure that cuts me out to be a mother."

"No. No, don't say that. You were only a kid, Pepper," he says staring down at me, locking his brown eyes onto my blue ones. "Come here."

Tony pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me tight. "It's okay. You're okay."

 **/ Tony /**

 _Later that night..._

After Pepper fell asleep, exhausted, I took her to bed then came downstairs to the garage to tinker with my toys as I thought about things. That's when I had an idea.

"Jarvis, look up Hudson Valley Adoption Services, will you?"


	2. The 2,827 Mile Move

**The Fire of Family**

 _Chapter_ 2

 **/ Madeline /**

I got back to the house after school and found my caseworker in my room telling me that someone was here to see me. I assumed it was my new foster parents or maybe even the police for another statement. I was not expecting Iron Man.

He stood there in the front room, hands in his pockets looking bored as ever as he stared up at the ceiling. I dropped my bag on the floor and his head snapped towards me.

"Mr. Stark," said my caseworker, Linda Havensbee, with an overly toothy grin.

"Ah, Linda," he greeted her. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you, Linda?"

Mrs. Havensbee didn't protest, only responded with that fake laugh she always gave when trying to impress prospective families.

"Now. To discuss Ms. Alvery's adoption," says Mrs. Havensbee after making her way across the room to shake his hand.

"Adoption?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, of course. Madeline, come meet Mr. Stark," she says as if she had just noticed my presence. Slowly, I walked towards them, comparing the billionaire to the man I'd seen on TV numerous times.

Dressed simply, he wasn't nearly as tall as you'd expect, but in good health and sporting the same iconic goatee. His hands had found their way back into his pockets and the smirk on his face made it look like he knew what you were thinking. He seemed confident, but rightfully so.

"You're the guy in the suit," I finally spoke up.

 **/ Tony /**

I looked down at her with raised eyebrows before answering. "Yes. I am."

 _Earlier..._

I was checking out the arc reactor in my chest in the mirror when I first decided to bring it up.

"Hey, hun?" I called into the bedroom as I began to pull a t-shirt over my head.

Pepper appears in the doorway, one hand against the wall as she slips on a shoe.

"I had Jarvis do some research the other day and well, I... I found her."

Pepper examines my expression, tight-lipped as she pulls on her other heel. "What?"

"I found her," I repeat. She stands still except for her hands as they fidget with one another, no longer maintaining eye contact with me for she knew who I was talking about. "She's alright, Pep. She is now, at least. You were right, something was wrong, she-she was even declared dead for thirty-eight minutes."

She raised her hand to her mouth slowly, looking down. I went on.

"That couple you found? They backed out, they never adopted her. Madeline—that's her name—she still hasn't been. Adopted, I mean."

I watched as her mind moved, various components spinning behind her eyes until Pepper glances back to me. "Thank you," she begins, "for letting me know. I-I need to go, I'm supposed to meet Agent Coulson."

"Pepper," I said making a face. But she had already disappeared around the corner and was gone.

It was a couple of vague mentions and one heated argument later when Pepper and I found ourselves seated across from each other at the table milling over a, might I say, wonderfully prepared meal by yours truly. I did that—cook—whenever I was trying to impress her or make amends.

Still, it didn't seem to help as the painful scraping sounds of forks and knives meeting the dishes soon became too much. I set mine down and instead stared across the table with a small smile. It was a moment before she noticed. Soon enough, she grins back at me, a softness in her eyes.

"Alright," she says.

 _Presently..._

"I don't understand," she questions, setting her line of eyesight back onto Linda.

She looked a lot like Pepper. Madeline had the same fair skin and that bright red hair. A faint sprinkling of freckles across her nose. The only thing that was really different was her eyes. Instead of the deep blue eyes of her mother she had striking green ones. I wonder if her dad had green eyes. Pepper had shown me a photo, but all I could remember was his glasses.

"What do you mean "my adoption?" It takes years to get adopted. And that's only _after_ you've found a foster family willing to take you in," she continued, the questions coming out in a hurry. "Is this some kind of joke? Who's adopting me?"

I took that as my chance to cut in, raising my hand to point at myself. "Uh, me."

Madeline just gives me an exacerbated look of disbelief.

"Well," I said, "technically I'll be fostering you or whatever until we can finalize the adoption. That's what the lawyers are for, so we don't have to wait years. They'll help speed up the process."

Her facial expression didn't seem to change with this information. _"You have your foster's license?"_

"Okay," Linda piped up, not allowing the awkward situation to unfold any further. She placed her hand Madeline's shoulder, steering her further into the house. "Let's get your things. Mr. Stark would like to leave as soon as possible."

While Madeline went to pack, I wandered around aimlessly thinking about everything that was happening. When I first brought up the idea of getting custody of Madeline, or even just meeting her, Pepper thought it was ludicrous. But here I was about to bring her to our home, signing the papers that made her _our_ responsibility. It was strange. I'd never thought about children before Pepper, but even then I certainly wasn't thinking about a fourteen year old teenage girl. But with everything I learned from Jarvis, something just didn't sit right with me, something told me to look further into this girl. I did everything I could to learn about her, using everything from her school transcripts, legal notes, and foster placements to her medical records. Now, _those_ were odd.

Other than the eleven months she spent in the NICU as an infant and a couple trips for school required vaccinations, there was no evidence she had ever been to a doctor for so much as a checkup. And her various homes? Not untypical of a foster child I'm sure, especially an older one; she had been with several families, but it was her reasons for being removed that got my attention. Reports of starting fires, melting toys, causing explosions and burning things... even people at times. Some of it was said to be Madeline causing trouble, some of it deemed impossible for her to have done herself. Then, of course, there was school. Obviously highly intelligent but lacking in motivation.

It made my head spin.

Voices from down the hall interrupted my thoughts and I couldn't help but overhear.

"You better not screw this up. You know how hard it is to convince someone to take in a pyrokinetic freak like you? I don't know what possessed _Tony Stark_ to be that someone, but just know this is your last chance. Got it, hothead?"

There was some shuffling and suddenly Linda and Madeline came out the door, the straps of a single duffle bag in her grip. I pretend to not have heard and flash Madeline a grin before heading out.

 _On Tony's private jet..._

She wouldn't stop staring. I'm serious, it was starting to make me feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable. Neither of us said much throughout the flight to Malibu (she still seemed bewildered by everthing happening). But I tried my best to find something to talk about.

"So, my wife, Pepper, she couldn't make it out today, but she can't wait to meet you... She's great, really kind and hardworking. Sarcastic. I think you'll like her."

"How long have you two been married?" she fired. "I mean, I know she's worked for you for a long time, but how long have you been together?"

"Uh, three months this Friday. But in terms of our relationship, we've been together for almost four years."

I tugged on the collar of my shirt, suddenly breaking into a sweat. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

Madeline merely folded her arms over her chest and shrugged. "I'm always hot."

 **/ Madeline /**

It wasn't until after we landed and I was sitting across from Tony in a local diner while he scarfed down a cheeseburger did the shock finally wear off. The realization that I was eating in a diner in Malibu. With the CEO of Stark Industries, who also happens to be my new foster dad and wants to adopt me for unknown reasons.

"Why?" I ask him.

Tony froze, food halfway to his mouth, eyes looking up from his plate. "What?"

"Why... would you pick me? What's so special that you chose _me_? Why would you even go all the way to Brooklyn just to foster a kid?"

Tony dropped the fries he'd picked up. "Well," he began, reaching his arm behind his head to scratch his neck, "both Pepper and I grew up in the city."

"And?"

"Why do you even want to know this stuff?" He took a sip of his soda while getting the attention of the waitress so he could get the check.

"Because it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Any of it. All of it. You know I waited years for someone to come along that saw me as more than just a temporary paycheck. But I gave up that hope long ago," I said more softly. "I know I'm different, I know I'm not like the other kids, that there's something wrong with me. _I'm not normal_. So, yeah, I'd like to know what interest you could possibly have in me."

"Everybody has their own vision of what's normal. What's normal to me might be alien to you. It's just a matter of perception. That being said, you're right, most people would consider what you can do to be out of the norm, but that's exactly what I like about you." Tony's eyes are dead set on my when he says, " _You're special._ And that's why I want you, so believe me when I say I'm not looking for a quick buck."

Our waitress reappears then to bring Tony back his change, but he leaves it there and slides out of the booth.

"Come on, kiddo."

I don't know what I was expecting when we pulled up into the driveway of Tony's Malibu mansion nestled above the water, but it was fitting considering we pulled up in an Audi R8. Without words, we both got out of the car, shutting the doors with a _click_. Tony popped open the trunk and grabbed my bag, leading me towards what I guessed was the front door.

As we made our way through clear glass double doors, I began to feel self-conscious and overly worried about everything. I was going to live with two complete strangers thousands of miles away from any place I've ever been before. My t-shirt and shorts felt out of place going into a billionaire's home, but when I looked up at a Tony, also sporting a faded tee, those fears and insecurities started to washed away.

"Surprise!"

The excited yell of the tall, red headed woman in front of us took me aback. Behind where she stood were red and blue balloons floating above a giant island in the middle of a white kitchen. On the island were a couple boxes of pizza with a big, green Italian chef on the top surrounded by some glasses.

"Too much?"

"Ooh, is that Maggiano's?" said Tony eagerly flipping open a lid to one of the boxes and grabbing a slice.

"You must be Pepper... ?" I ask nervously, tugging at the hem of my shirt trying to somehow make myself look more presentable.

"Yes," Pepper spoke kindly, walking over to meet me. She reached for both my hands, taking them into hers. "Is it Madeline? Or do you go by Maddie?"

"Madeline is fine, Mads. Whatever works."

Pepper stares at me for just a half second longer before dropping my hands. I continued to watch her as she blinked back tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Well, I thought you guys might be hungry, so I picked up some pizza. Tony only eats cheese, and I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got pepperoni. I hope you like pepperoni. Oh, and I have a cake in the fridge, too." Pepper paused and took in a deep breath, folding her arms together. "Sorry, I'm rambling. I just wanted to make it feel a little special, your first night here."

I bit my lip desperately trying to hide the gratitude I was immediately overcome with, taking a bite out of a piece of pizza offered to me, pretending that Tony and I hadn't eaten just twenty minutes ago. He certainly was.

I started the night off guard, confused by the whirlwind events of the day, trying to find my place in it all. But as the evening went on, it was hard _not_ to feel comfortable in the environment created by my new foster family. Tony making sexual jokes as Pepper teased him relentless. Okay, maybe that doesn't scream "family friendly," but it definitely helped ease the tension. They made me feel comfortable and didn't tip toe around me hoping not to catch my attention.

I felt silly just thinking it, but as their tour of the house came to an end outside what was to be my new bedroom—my very own room—I couldn't help from feeling a little giddy. The white walled bedroom on the third floor had floor to ceiling windows overlooking the ocean and clean. There was a bed, dresser, and desk spread throughout the spacious room. They didn't even know me, but they were already treating me better than anyone that's ever passed through my short life. It was strange and unlike anything I was used to... but I enjoyed it. I wanted it. I just hoped it was all for real.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come find us," Pepper said, a hint of care in her tone. "And if for some reason neither one of us is around, Jarvis should be able to help you with whatever."

"Jarvis?" I questioned.

"Just a Rather Very Intelligent System," spoke a voice from an unknown source.

I spun around the room. "What was that?"

"I am the Starks' natural-language user interface computer system. You, Madeline, are a fourteen year old human girl, the Starks' new foster child," said the male vice with a subtle British accent.

"Right," Tony chuckled.

"Well, goodnight, Madeline," Pepper smiled before leaving. Tony starts to follow, but I stop him.

"Hey, Tony?"

He pops back into view, standing in the doorway. "Yep?"

"Earlier, at the diner? You said most people would say that what I can do is... unusual, outside of what's considered to be normal?" I waited for him to nod before continuing. "What exactly _is_ it that I can do?"

"I don't know, kiddo. But that's what we're going to figure out. Together." With that, he turns out the light and leaves me to my dreams.


	3. Today's the Day

**The Fire of Family**

 _Chapter 3_

 **A/N-** Okay, so,  important stuff here. While I had originally planned on writing the story during Iron Man II, I've decided to skip to the events of Thor. This chapter will be exclusively a series of one shots following Madeline through her life until then. (Warning: This chapter is super long and lacking in transitions as well as being guilty of jumping through time at somewhat random.) I only wrote pieces that I thought were necessary to the storyline, but I also wanted to give you insight into my character while doing so. Let me know which one's you like or didn't like or anything you might want to see in the future.

Also, I've created a Flickr album for this story that currently only has eleven photos in it, but I plan on adding more as the story progresses. Check it out: /s/aHskrXyaDy

Sam0728, Thanks so much for being my very first reviewer! It really fuels my fire (lol)

Sabina Muhammad, Thanks and here you go :)

abstract0118, Ahh, that means so much. I'm super glad you liked the beginning (the more specific the feedback, the better)

Another thanks to everyone who followed and favourited my story!

Alright, enough of that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was hard for me to write. And don't forget to leave your thoughts, questions, comments at the bottom.

 **/ Madeline /**

I woke up feeling like a little girl excited for her first day of school. Well, I've done my homework: three years at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Academy of Operations.

And today I'll be receiving my first mission as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top recruits.

—

 _January 1, 2005..._

I threw my bag in the corner and fell backwards onto my bed, exhausted from my workout with my friend. I'd never had the chance to play sports before, so when I met Sarah and she asked me to try out for her soccer team after seeing me mess around with a ball in gym class, I couldn't say no. When I made the team (thanks to a little luck and natural ability), she insisted on helping me perfect my abilities in preparation for our high school's tryouts.

I almost fell asleep right there on top of the covers until I remembered what tonight was. _The opening ceremony of the Stark Expo._ My eyes shot open and I hopped up, running to the bathroom to get in the shower.

When I got out, I made my way to the closet, rifling through my school uniforms and workout clothes to find the outfit Pepper had bought for me.

"Ah, there it is." I pulled the items off the rack and grabbed the shoes sitting underneath them on the floor, tossing them onto my disheveled bed. I allowed the towel wrapped around me fall to the floor so that I could get dressed.

I couldn't help but feel a little older, a little more chic; I'd never really been that into clothes before, but the luxury of wearing something nice made me feel slightly more significant.

I wore a sleeveless, v-neck top tucked into a pair of black wide-legged pants and heels the same rosy pink colour as my flowy shirt. Pepper had gotten me a matching jacket, but I wouldn't need it. After brushing out my still wet hair, I put on my glasses, cleaning them with my towel first. As active as I am, I usually wore contacts when out of the house, but tonight it was another one of those things I hoped would make me look more like someone who belonged rather than just some kid along for the ride. It was the same reasoning I used to convince Pepper I'd like to wear pants to the expo over a dress; I didn't want to look like a little girl playing dress up at the ball.

Finished, I headed downstairs where I'd wait for Pepper before making the flight to New York.

We arrived backstage just as Tony was making his grand entrance, him in his Iron Man suit, girls dancing behind him while he gave his speech. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and wonder how Pepper could love a man who holds himself so high, then remember that when his ego falters, he actually does have a heart albeit buried somewhere beneath the arc reactor in his chest.

As a clip of Howard Stark from the seventies began to roll, Tony came offstage and Pepper excused herself to go talk to some media.

When I saw Tony whisk himself behind the curtain, careful to avoid garnering anybody's attention (not exactly typical behaviour), I followed him further backstage.

Down a desolate hallway I saw the back of his head. "Hey, Tony?"

Startled, my foster dad moved quickly to button up his open shirt as

I came near, but not before I got a glimpse of something strange: Outlines of dark veins spreading out like tree roots from the hunk of metal lying in his chest.

"Madeline," he says, pocketing a small electronic device.

"Are you okay?" I ask with concern.

"I'm fine," he replies, buttoning up the last button. It's easy to see that I don't believe him. He knows this and adjusts his bowtie, adding one of those world-class smiles.

"Never been better, kiddo," he tries, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to the show."

 _February 18, 2005..._

"Hey, Mads, come downstairs. I've got some things to show you."

I looked up from the book I was reading and followed Tony downstairs to the garage excitedly. Down in his workshop, he led me to his Hall of Armour as he so endearingly called it. Beside his Mark IV armour was a fifth spot that wasn't there before. But instead of another Iron Man suit, there was a headless mannequin sporting something totally different.

This outfit was made up of a pair of dark, fitted pants with markings down the sides and across the knees and a form fitting, long sleeved top with holes in it for a person's thumbs. I reached out to touch it, the textured material of the silver and blue shirt surprising me when it felt smooth and cool.

"What is this?" I ask dumbfounded by what he could be using this for.

"Well," Tony began, "It's a suit made out of a special, one hundred percent fireproof suit that I engineered myself—pretty amazing if you ask me. And it's for you."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Really?"

Tony looked at me with that face—you know the one. "I don't know anyone else that spontaneously bursts into flames at a moment's notice, do you?" he says going over to stand beside the display. "But, it would look pretty good on me, huh? Maybe I'll wear it."

I laughed and threw my arms around Tony's middle tightly. "Thanks, Tony."

"Now," he said as I let go, "somehow you seem to come out unscathed when you know, lose it and light up like a can of gasoline thrown on a bonfire-" He stops mid sentence to look at me pointedly. "-but you ruin your clothes ever time you do, so that's why I designed these as well." I tried not to look so guilty, bringing one of the corners of my mouth up in a half smile.

Tony walked over to his workstation and plopped down on a rolling chair, sliding across the slick floor. I watched closely as he picked up a pair of shoes and some socks, lifting him up so that I could see. "Also Madeline proof." I rolled my eyes.

He continued to rifle through things before finding whatever it was he was looking for. "These are to keep that wild mane of yours our of your face."

Tony had a handful of the scrunchies I used to put my hair up and stretched one of them back, letting it loose so that it flew towards me. I plucked it out of the air and the rest of them were flung my way also. "Hey!"

As I dodged the last one, I picked it off the ground. There were eight of them in all sort of colors—black, multiple shades of blue, silver, grey, and white.

My attention was brought back to Tony as he pointed at me from across the room. "Don't go loosing those all in one place."

"I won't," I laughed, shoving them all up the arm of the model wearing my new suit.

"There's one more thing. Come over here."

I walked over to where he sat so that I was between him and his projected monitors.

"Hold out your wrist," he ordered me.

I did as he said and he pulled out a slim, three string bracelet with a silver plated, slightly curved bar about two inches long. It was dark grey and had a nice, minimal look to it.

"Uh, cool, thanks," I said, bringing my arm closer to my body, shaking it to see how it felt.

"That's not any ordinary bracelet you got there. It measures your temperature and heart rate. And it looks cool," he told me.

"How does it do that?"

"Well, if your temp' is starting to rise, the metal piece will heat up and it'll start to pulse when your heart speeds up. But if you do this," he says reaching over to tap the charm twice, "it'll tell you exactly."

"Wow," I breathed. Out of the end of the bar, there was a small projection displaying a tiny beating heart and two numbers next to it.

"Wicked, I know," Tony adds, leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. "How about we test this stuff out?"

 _May 26, 2005..._

I shrieked when we narrowly missed Tony and slammed our car into the body of the man attacking him.

"Are you okay?" a horrified Happy yelled out.

"Yeah. Were you heading for me or him?" Tony asks heading to driver's window.

"I was trying-"

"'Cause I can't tell!"

" _Are you out of your mind?_ " Pepper started screaming over Tony. "Get in the car! _Get in the car._ "

 _Everything was happening so fast._ This is crazy. What just happened?

Tony opens the door to the backseat where I was, mumbling something about his first vacation in two years when there was the crackling noise of electricity and suddenly half the door is sliced in half, the part still attached glowing like an ember. Tony's still holding onto the door handle, desperately attempting to open it as Happy continues to try and run over the other guy. Pepper is screaming for him to take the suit, frantically trying to shove it out of the car. I can feel a heat rising inside me. The car is struck by one of those electrified whips again, nearly sawing the thing in half and Pepper throws the suit out the side and it careens across the pavement to Tony. I feel my blood boil and a release of pressure as the thing I kept controlled bubbled over the top. I looked down and saw that I'm on fire.

Now in his suit, Tony kicks the car out of he way and I roll out the side, jumping out of the way of some debris.

 _"Madeline!"_

I stood up and ignored Pepper begging me to come back. I hear the sounds of Tony's blasters and a thrumming shock of the crazy dude's whip-like tendrils and cover my head with my arms instinctively. A second later, I removed them and my fire died.

Tony was entangled by the whips, being tossed around like a rag doll, must to his attacker's satisfaction. I watched the electrons jump and excite, studying the physical component of the weapon below them. I don't think I realized what I was doing until I was doing it.

My arm raised and a bolt of electricity flew outward magnifying the energy output from the whips further—so much that it caused the flow of electricity from his end wavered. That gave Tony all the time he needed to grab hold of the whips, pull the other guy towards him, and throw him onto the track. He reached disown and ripped something from the chest of the makeshift exoskeleton. It looked like his power source.

Almost immediately, police were there to drag the now weaponless man away as he shouted obscenities at Tony while the rest of the world looked down watched.

 _May 30, 2005..._

Last night was Tony's thirty-fifth birthday. Last night at his Party, he and Rhody got into a fight and destroyed half the house. Last night social services paid a surprise visit. Today I'm back in another group home.

Stupid, drunk Tony.

I spent the night at this home, but I didn't really do much sleeping. And, at about seven in the morning, someone came to tell me I was leaving.

"Natalie?"

Waiting for me out front was Tony's assistant, leaning up against the side of a blacked out, two door car dressed in all black like a secret agent out of an action movie.

"It's actually Natasha," she said. "Hurry and hop in, Madeline, we have somewhere to be."

We arrived at Randy's Donuts not much later, entering through the kitchen. I started to follow Natasha into the dining area, but she told me to stay put. Grudgingly, I stayed put.

A minute or two later a heard a mangled groan of somebody that sounded like Tony. I pushed through the double doors and was surprised to see him sitting in a booth with a man wearing an eye patch, Natasha beside him.

"What'd she just do to me?" Tony grumbled.

"What did we do _for you_? That's lithium dioxide; it'll take the edge off. We're tryi-"

They didn't notice me until the doors swung closed behind me.

"Madeline?" Tony asks, confused.

"What's going on?" I wonder out loud, going over to the table.

"How'd she get here?"

The other guy, who frankly looked like he belonged in a comic book of some kind, ordered to me to sit down. "We saved your ass there, too. Picked her up less than an hour ago."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Oh, it wasn't for you. It was for her," the guy says, gesturing at me. "We're tying to get you back to work.

"It's not a cure," Natasha adds.

The guy in black turns his head to inspect the side of Tony's neck. "Doesn't look like its gonna be an easy fix."

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I have tried every combination, every permutation, of every known element," Tony tells him. I stare at him as he says this, all the events of the last several months starting to come together, his reckless behaviour and poor decisions making sense. The times he lied and said he was fine, the night at the opening of the Stark expo.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all. And for the sake of your kids, it's time you find the answer you need."

"Kids?" Tony asks, rubbing his forehead as he listens.

"Kids," the guy leans forward and repeats.

"Kids?" I say.

"Kids."

"Oh. You don't know?" he says, leaning back.

Suddenly interested, Tony perks up.

"Your wife is pregnant. Confirmed it at the doctor's yesterday. So you better sober up and figure a way out of this before you leave behind two fatherless kids."

 _March 7, 2006..._

We were all together on a rare Sunday morning listening to Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong, making blueberry pancakes when Pepper turned town the music and froze.

"I think my water just broke."

After rushing to the hospital to get Pepper to the emergency room and spending four hours in the waiting room, well, waiting, Tony came out donned in purple scrubs and matching cap. He pointed at me from across the room and gestured me to follow him.

In the delivery room, Pepper sat up in one of those hospital beds, looking as exhausted as ever, but still glowing with joy. Standing bedside her was Tony, a wriggling bundle wrapped in blue.

"Kiddo, meet your baby brother, Mason Howard Stark."

 _May 4, 2006..._

I was walking home from school, through the streets of Manhattan in a navy plaid skirt and white button down—my school's uniform—when I stopped at a newsstand a block from home. For a world where printed news was supposedly dying, they sure were selling a lot.

I picked one up and smiled as I examined the front page. There, in black in white read the heading _"FORMER PLAYBOY TURNED FAMILY MAN, TONY STARK, ADOPTS TEENAGE GIRL."_ Underneath it was a photo of Pepper hugging me while I smiled brightly outside the courthouse and Tony there beside us, smiling politely for all the cameras and press waiting to ambush us. I chuckled at the image and got out the necessary change to pay for the newspaper.

After paying, I tucked the rolled up paper and shoved it in my bag, then continued on my way.

As the elevator reached the penthouse, I fished around for the paper to show Pepper, but when the elevator doors opened I was greeted by more than my new mom.

"SURPRISE!"

I was taken aback by the scene before me. The place was littered with bunches of balloons, smelt of fresh pizza, and crowded with people. It reminded me of the day Tony brought me to their home in Malibu and Pepper was waiting for us with a similar surprise.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, kiddo," Tony says, pulling me into an embrace. When he pulled away, I looked around him at everyone who was here. There was Rhody by the bar and I even spotted Natasha in the back, leaning against a wall. When I saw my friends from my soccer team, I left Tony and marched over to them.

"I left school not even thirty five minutes ago! How'd you guys get here before me?"

"Your dad picked us all up."

"In a _limo_."

I laughed with my teammates as we talked about next year's team and our new coach. Eventually I excused myself to seek out Natasha.

"Hey there, sweet girl," she murmured. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah and I'm really glad you could make it. I know you're pretty busy most of the time. You know, being a super secret spy and all," I teased.

"Shh, you'll blow my cover," she joked, bringing a single finger to her lips. "Hey, you know I'm here in a second if you ever need me. And when a girl turns sixteen, I think it warrants a visit. It wasn't thank long ago that I was your age... it's an important time."

"Thanks, Nat," I said giving her a quick hug.

That's when the lights went off and my eyes darted around the room, eventually landing on Tony whose face was dimly illuminated by the fire of sixteen candles in a cake he carried towards me. Someone started singing "Happy Birthday" and I smiled quietly as I hid partway behind Natasha. I never liked being the center of attention.

"Make a wish," whispered Tony as the song ended.

Staring at those burning sticks of wax stuck in a layer of icing, I didn't know what to wish for.

Today I learned I had everything I could ever need. Today I experienced what it was truly like to have a family.

So when I leaned forward to blow out those little wisps of fire, I wished that nothing would never change.

 _May 10, 2008..._

I love my parents and I know they love me. They've done so much for me, but this was just something I couldn't ask for. So as I traveled to 125 Worth Street in lower Manhattan to obtain a copy of my birth certificate, I went alone.

I stepped into the government building, identification and credit card in hand. The place had just opened so the lines were short. When it was my turn, a lady gave me a clipboard with some information to fill out. When I finished, I handed it in along with the pen and my driver's license.

"A birth certificate and your I.D. will be mailed to you within the next three to four business days," spoke a bored woman from behind the counter.

When it finally arrived in the mail, I ran into my room, officially sealed envelope in hand. I sat on the edge of my bed and the kicked the door closed, ripping it open. My license fell onto the floor, but I didn't care, because in front of my eyes was my birth certificate.

The paper from the Vital Records Office had a blue border and an embossed seal bearing New York City's emblem. I didn't pay any attention to anything else, just jumped to the bottom where I saw what I wanted. I didn't waste a second in continuing.

MOTHER'S NAME VIRGINIA MAE POTTS

FATHER'S NAME DANIEL OLIVER KETCH

What?

Who?

Daniel Ketch, that means nothing. But, Potts? _Virginia Potts?_

Pepper?

The certificate fluttered to the floor.

 _July 4, 2008..._

Bursts of colourful fire lit up the New York night sky just outside where we sat on the couch in the penthouse of Stark Tower. He placed his hand under my jaw as I leaned into him, our breath hot on each other's face. He inched closer-

"Madeline, Agent Phil Coulson is requesting to be sent up," Jarvis interrupted.

I closed my eyes in a brief moment of anger. "Tell him they're not home."

"It's you he's requested to see."

"Well, then tell him I'm not home!"

"He insisted. He's-"

The elevator doors opened and out stepped Coulson in his regular suit and tie.

"-already here."

I let out a sigh of exasperation before unfolding my legs and standing up. "Ryan, this is Agent Phil Coulson, a colleague of my parents. Coulson, Ryan."

I watched as my date got up to shake hands with Coulson who was missing the typical case file he seemed to always have with him.

"We need to talk," he said when they'd finished getting acquainted.

I crossed my arms waiting for him to begin.

"Alone," he said, glancing over at Ryan.

"It's fine. I'll just head out. Walk me to the elevator?" he asked, flashing a pearly white grin in my direction.

I nodded and took his hand in mine whispering how sorry I was until we were stopped at the exit.

"Well, goodnight," he smiled taking a half step closer to me. I smiled back and he closed the gap between us, our lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Suddenly, Coulson materialized behind me, clearing his throat loudly, causing us to jolt apart. "Goodnight, Ryan," he said, leaning over to press the elevator button.

My mouth fell open as Ryan gave a silent wave goodbye and hurried onto the elevator. I could feel my temperature rise several degrees as I tried not to turn Coulson into a roasted marshmallow.

"You know, I'm beginning to understand why Tony is always annoyed when you show up unannounced," I say only somewhat bitter as I stalked over to the bar, sitting down and picking up one of the half-drunk enough glasses of Coke.

"Sorry," Coulson begins cheekily, "was I interrupting something?"

"It's the Fourth of July, don't you have some Captain America themed party to get back to?" I reply agitated, inviting him to come sit next to me only a second later.

"No," he frowns. "I had to reschedule it for tomorrow. You're welcome to come if you like."

I let out a laugh, then realized he was serious. "So, what are you here for anyway? Why'd you need to see me?"

"What are your plans?"

"My plans? For what?"

"The future."

"Well, I'm taking the year off than going to study psychology at Boston University."

"College and then a career just like everyone else?"

I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come train at the academy," he says reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a card with only a phone number and the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem. He placed it on the counter in front of me.

"The academy?" I questioned, picking the card up and inspecting it.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s academy. For the highly intelligent and the highly skilled, for those with... unique abilities. We only take the best and that includes you."

I tried to hide my glee at his flattery of words. "What would I even do there?"

"At the Academy of Operations, that's the one you'd be attending, we train field agents and other specialists. It's the toughest of the three academies, but I don't think you'll have any problems."

"Is that the one where Natasha went?" I ask. I knew that Natasha, who was like a big sister to me, was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but I didn't know where she had learned everything.

"Uh, no," he answered. "Agent Romanoff is one of the many agents we've acquired who received their training elsewhere. But I came through operations."

I took in his proud grin and hopped off the bar stool, ushering him towards the elevator. "Well, maybe I'll mention it to my parents."

"Speaking of, where are they?" he asks as we stopped in front of the elevator. It was me hitting the button this time.

"They're in Venice celebrating their anniversary." I was glad not to be around them at the moment, especially Pepper. Ever since I found out about her being by biological mother, things had been tense. I was mad she didn't tell me, mad that she had tried to hide it.

"And the little one?"

"With his grandmother. Or our grandmother," I correct myself, irritated. The light flickers on and the elevator has arrived. "Goodnight, Coulson."

He stepped into the metal box, still facing me, bidding his farewell before the doors closed. As he descended towards the ground floor, I made my way back towards the the clear glass wall to watch as the last of the night's fireworks went off.

I looked down at the card still in my hand and couldn't help but find myself intrigued by what it meant, interested in a life working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

 _April 22, 2009..._

I let out a mangled grunt as my back hit the mat, a foot pressed against my throat, arm twisted between two hands above me.

"Had enough?"

I gritted my teeth and in one quick motion I reached up with my free hand and latched onto the forearm of my attacker, ripping myself free and flipping her over my head. I dodged a kick and blocked a jab, quick reflexes catching her wrist and pulling the blonde close to me as I took the other one, my heel going to the back of her knee. As she fell, she took me with her, allowing me to smash her face into the sweaty floor.

"Not quite," I smirked. "Maybe next time, Bobbi."

"Nice to know you're benefiting from all your training here," called a voice from the entrance to the sparring area.

"Director Fury," I greet him, getting off my fellow trainee and helping her up.

"I've got something for you," he says, coming to where the concrete floor ended and the dark blue mats began, tossing me a semi-folded piece of material. "We've been working on creating the same sort of fireproof suit Stark made for you. Thought you could use another."

The fabric was smooth and cool to the touch, almost entirely black, the only exception being a sharp edged, blue eagle on the front, resembling S.H.I.E.L.D.'s insignia. I laughed to myself. "You guys trying to brand me?"

"Just a little product placement," Fury replied, a rare, though small smile escaping his lips.

"Well, thank you."

"Anytime, Agent Alvery." With that, Nick Fury exited the gym, his cape-like trench coat billowing behind him.

 _December 23, 2009..._

"Maaaaadss!" came the voice of a little boy, followed by the sound of tiny feet running across the marble.

"Mason!" I yelled, hoisting him up off the floor and into my arms. "How's my baby brother?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm _not_ a baby."

"Right, of course," I reply as he motions for me to put him down. Mason grabs my hand and I drop my bag in the middle of the entry way, allowing him to pull me in the direction of the living room.

"Look look look at my stocking! Mommy helped me decorate it and dad even said-said I could put it next to Jarvis'. So I did. You see it?" he asks while pointing up at the mantle above the fireplace.

Next to the green and red handmade one was a traditional looking stocking with Mason written across the top—obviously by a child—in a sparkly gold gel paint. Beside it was mine, then Mom and Tony's.

"Looks great, Mase," I tell him.

"Thank you."

I take a seat on the couch and ask Mason if he's excited for Christmas and he jumps on next to me, sitting with his feet under him, holding up to fingers up high to make sure I notice them.

"Yes! It's in two days. Not tomorrow, but the next day. That's two. Two more days!" he proclaims, collapsing on his back in a fit of giggles.

 _October 5, 2010..._

My superpower, as my fellow recruits like to call it, isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve. Along with hand to hand combat, at the academy we are taught how to turn a simple household item into a deadly weapon, pilot an array of vehicles, and escape dangerous situations. We learn strategy and manipulation, stealth and ambition. We are also trained in the use of firearms.

I picked up the Glock 19 in my left hand, raising my arm so that it was parallel to the floor and aimed it at the target at the end of the firing range, my feet and chest facing the wall. Carefully, I moved my index finger so that it hovered above the trigger. With one small action, I pressed down on it, releasing the bullet that was already in the chamber. The remaining fifteen rounds followed suit seconds later, one after the other.

I slid off the earmuffs that were on my head and pulled on the line that held my target until it reached me. Yanking it off, my eyes traveled over the battered piece of paper and I smiled devilishly. All sixteen shots ripped right through the middle.

 _May 2, 2011..._

"Alright, Agent Alvery, can you push six thousand?"

I nodded as the fire flickering around me darkened, turning from a bright blue to a deep violet. I lowered myself down on one knee, and closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control. When I looked up, I stared through the two way mirror, watching the flames dance in the reflection.

"Alright," I heard over the intercom. "We're done here."

I killed the lights and stayed where I was until someone came to open the door.

Once outside the room, I sat down on a chair facing the glass they monitored me through. I hadn't left a mark on the vibranium reinforced walls.

Someone brought me a wet towel and I thanked them, then covered my face with it as I leaned my head back.

"How long do you think you were in there?" someone asks.

"An hour. At least," I groaned from under the towel.

"You were in there for more than two and a half hours," said a different voice.

I scrambled to sit up and pulled the towel from my face. "Professor Hall."

I watched the chemical kinetics advisor and a few of his students from the sci-tech academy settle into their work in the lab behind me.

"Do you know your resting rate?" Professor Hall asks, turning to look at me over the brim of his glasses.

"Uh, it's typically around two oh three," I answered from my seat.

"And your average in there, about six hundred twenty three. It needs to be higher," he states.

I took in a deep breath. "Okay."

"Now, your temperature is fine, but your heart needs to pick up some slack. How do you normally get it going?"

"Well," I shrugged, "I just sort of think about and it... happens. I mean it's actually easier when I _don't_ think about it. Like when I'm not trying and it just happens naturally."

"Like when?"

"You know. When I'm frustrated or nervous or somebody makes me laugh. The same things that makes anyone's heart race."

"So you know what works?"

I nodded.

"I need you to work on that. Whatever makes you all hot and bothered—something funny, something infuriating, something frightening, or some cute boy you met the other day—focus on that. Learn to increase it on command," Professor Hall spit fired.

"I'll do my best," I mutter. Geez. This conversation was causing my blood to rush to my cheeks.

After he left, his students and I, we continued to discuss the tests they ran, how far my abilities were able to take me, what my limits might be, and what it all exactly meant.


End file.
